


Hermione Learns a Lesson

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets Luna and finds her doing something very loony. What does Hermione learn? To find out you must read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Learns a Lesson

Hermione was walking outside looking for the boys but she soon came upon a strange sight. Luna was definitely doing something loony. She was ripping all of the flowers out of the flowerbed and leaving the weeds.

"What are you doing Luna?"

"I am giving the weeds the attention they need. Weeds are just flowers grown the wrong way. Why rip them away when they only want love? It is so sad how people believe they are ugly, horrible, useless things. I think they are more interesting to look at. Poor weeds, they are just a little different." Luna had that dreamy look on her face. She felt like those weeds all her life.

Luna just wanted love or at least not to be thought of as a loony bird. She knew what they said, but she would rather be an oddball any day than to be some plain Jane any day.

Hermione saw Luna in a different light that day. She saw that Luna hoped for friends so badly. She was the weeds among the flowers. She choked the flowers with all the love she gives and does not get. It was that day that Luna and Hermione became good friends. In later days, they would meet near the flowerbeds and talk.


End file.
